


Prosthesis

by sunsroom



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Physical Trauma, Shatterdome, he got crushed, hes always trans and i cannot be convinced otherwise, it probably is, newt is trans but it isnt really mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Hermann finds out that Newt got caught up in a Kaiju attack





	Prosthesis

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 6pm after getting gay and sad about newmann and the only editing that has been done is spelling and typo checks. it is entirely un-fact checked and unrealistic

No no no no!

This can not be happening, he had only been gone an hour. How could it have gotten this bad this quickly? There was not meant to be another attack yet. And Pentecost wouldn’t let him out. There’s nothing Hermann can do, hope and pray to a god he doesn’t believe in. Try and work out how close to the Kaiju Newt would have been when it struck. Hermann almost laughs, what a pointless question. When the Kaiju stuck Newt would have been as close as possible to it, wanting to “see one live and up close”. That idiot.

Its nearly four hours later that Newt is brought back. Hermann pushes his way through the teams of medical staff and higher-ups, they don’t understand. They keep saying things but that’s ridiculous. Newt is fine, he’s calculated and recalculated, and numbers do not lie. Newt is… Newt’s is going to be fine. When he finally reaches the bed, chest heaving and his leg ready to buckle he sees Newt. Except…

“Hey Herms. Long time no see,” Newt gives a friendly nod in his direction but Hermann isn’t listening anymore. No this, this can’t be happening. As he stands unsteadily next to the bed his grip on the cane in his hand becomes white. Newton, sweet idiot Newton with his colourful tattoos and his wild ideas is broken - his arm is gone. 

Distantly he remembers someone mentioning debris, Newt getting caught. This has to be a mistake, if Newt’s missing an arm his tattoo will be incomplete, Yamarashi is missing and then it’s all wrong. And his chest… across his chest is a wad of bandages wrapped tightly around him, but even as Hermann watches he can see specks of blood seep through the gauze. There is a thin blanket covering Newton’s lower half and Hermann can’t bear the thought of peeling it back. 

The debris. Heavy rock pinning Newton down. unable to escape as the Kaiju raged across the city. Hermann should have gone with him, to watch over and make sure he didn’t do anything reckless. But he’d only slowed him down, if he’d gone Newton might have been dead.

“Hey dude? You alright in there? I can practically see the equations spinning around your head,” he gives a trademark smile, although it seems washed out under the hospital lights.

“Doctor Geiszler, how can you be so-” but he can’t keep it up. Hermann chokes out a breath and collapses onto the bed, cane clattering onto the linoleum. “How can you ve so calm Newton? Don’t you, don’t you understand? You’re mean to to be bubbly and free and I’m meant to be the crotchety old man with the cane. That’s how it works, it’s a balance! How are you so okay with this?”

“Herms. Hey, look at me. It’s not so bad you know. I’m not feeling it now and uh, I’m gonna be needing a replacement and I wanted to enlist your help. Cause like, I have the biology bit down but you’re all about the measurements and crap. I already have ideas: like a carbon fibre base, and then either like a huge claw, or maybe blue cause of kaiju blue or maybe I can pattern it to make it look like the nasty bastard who just wrecked shop. And then -”.

Hermann stops his rambling by pressing his mouth to Newt’s. It’s gentle and they can both feel the tear tracks down his face. Hermann swears quietly against his mouth and stands up with a jolt. “My leg is, uncomfortable… And I apologise. That was uncalled for.”

Newt reaches out with his arm and snags the back of Hermann’s sweater. “It’s kinda shit but will you join me?” he pats the cott beside him and winks. “I can't promise any hanky-panky for a bit but I am more than down to make out.”

“Doctors please,” both of the men look up and see Pentecost standing in the doorway “Doctor Geiszler needs his rest, and sharing that bed will be worse for both of you. I’ll ask one of the techs to bring in a cot if you can both wait a few minutes. And, using Doctor Geiszler’s charming phrase there is to be no ‘hanky-panky’ until he is fully healed. Do you understand?”

Hermann nods solemnly and Newt smiles cheekily and says “Ay ay Sir.”

“Doctor Gottlieb, this man is under your careful eye for the next several months. Please be aware that he is currently on a vast amount of painkillers and medication and to take the utmost care handling him. I trust you can do this?”

“Yes Marshal.”

They both look back to Newt who is looking at the ceiling. Pentecost nods and exits and leaves Hermann to stare at the man on the bed. 

“I don’t think I’ve really realised it yet if that makes sense. Logically I know my arm is gone, but I can’t feel it. It just feels like it’s asleep and I can’t move it yet. I’m probably in shock aren’t I?”

“Yes, that would make sense. Shock and apparently an astounding amount of drugs. Do not snicker Newton this is serious and not the time for you to be mouthing “four-twenty blaze it” at me. Please get some rest Geiszler.” 

“Oh Herms that’s harsh. I’ve just lost at least one decent limb and you kissed me. I think I deserve at the very least Newt and a kiss goodnight.”

“I’ve asked you- fine. Go to sleep Newt, you need time to heal.” Hermann smiles softly as presses a kiss against his cheek. “Now sleep.”

“Yes Sir Doctor.” Newt winks one last time, laughs lightly and closes his eyes.


End file.
